


Togami only likes Halloween because Mondo does

by briannaisokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Costume Parties & Masquerades, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, mondogami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briannaisokay/pseuds/briannaisokay
Summary: ***CW: MILD SWEARING AT THE END***Mondo loves Halloween, and Byakuya doesn't. But he's trying.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo & Togami Byakuya, Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 29





	Togami only likes Halloween because Mondo does

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems rushed, that's because it is. I may or may not have realised that it was Halloween only a couple of hours ago, and it is currently 8:15pm in Ireland (where I live), so this is quite delayed. I did want to write a Halloween themed one shot, so I forced myself to write this. That's what I get for never keeping track of time. Anyways, this is cheesy and dumb, and just two idiots in love. I half-planned to actually write them at the party but that was too many characters and too many costumes, so I didn't even try. Hope you enjoy!

“I look idiotic,” 

Mondo looked up from fixing his flannel. He really went all out on the whole werewolf thing, buying clothes specifically to tear them up, even paying that under-classman, Shirogami, to custom make him ears and a tail. Ever since Celeste announced her ‘October Gala’, he’s been counting down the days, and reminiscing about Halloween’s from his childhood. Of course, I paid for everything, and I always loved to listen to him talk, but I could hardly share his enthusiasm for the holiday. I’ve never celebrated before, never having time or motivation. But, as I learned the hard way, everything isn’t about me. So, when he placed his order with the Ultimate Cosplayer, I placed my own for a vampire costume. However, staring at myself in his mirror, I regretted my attempt to be a decent person.

“I think you look hot,” Mondo snaked his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. I leaned back into his chest and sighed.  
“Of course, I do,” I smiled when I made him laugh, “But I can look hot in my normal clothes,”  
“This is the one time a year when you’re not supposed to wear your normal clothes,”  
“I just don’t think this kind of event is for me,” I placed my hands on his, “Will you tell Celeste that I don’t feel well?” 

Mondo’s demeanour changed.

“This was supposed to be an ‘us’ thing, Togs,” He was disappointed, “It won’t be any fun without you,” I hated upsetting him, but it didn’t change the fact that I still didn’t want to go.  
“It’ll be plenty fun; everyone will be there-”  
“Everyone but you.” 

I stayed quiet, my mouth pulled into a guilty frown.

“I was so excited when you ordered the costume,” He said, fiddling with the buttons on my waistcoat, “I mean, this is velvet, and you got the cape and the fangs,” I glanced over at the teeth sitting on his desk. Because I actually wanted to be able to talk tonight, I bought the kind that only attached to individual teeth, one for each canine. “And this ascot thingy is really cool,”  
“It’s a ruffled lace necktie, not an ascot. I’m not Freddie from Scooby Doo,”  
He smiled, “Whatever it is, it suits you, just like everything else, and it would be a waste of money to not wear it, and just go to bed, and I know how much you hate wasting money,”  
“I suppose, but-”  
“I’d be lonely the whole night without you,” He smirked into my neck, knowing that he’s won me over, “I guess I could hang out with the others,” He took a dejected tone, like a sad puppy, “But I really, really wanted us to spend the night together, so it could be a Halloween memory. For the both of us,” He looked up, making eye contact with me via the mirror.

I rolled my eyes, smiling.

“Fine but hurry up and finish getting ready. We’re already late as it is,”  
He grinned, and grabbed my hand, spinning me around like we were dancing a waltz. With one hand on my back, he pulled me into a kiss. Short, sweet and perfect.

“Don’t forget your fangs,”  
“Mondo, they look ridicu-”  
“What kind of vampire doesn’t have fangs?” Sighing, I pulled out of his grasp and grabbed them off the desk, popping them into my mouth. I turned back around and bared my teeth. “Ooh, spooky,” 

I laughed.

“Come on, let’s go before I change my mind,” He took my hand and we walked towards the door, but he quickly stopped, and turned back around.  
“Ah, shit, almost forgot my tail,” 

I kept my smile while I fondly shook my head.

“You’re such an idiot,” An insult, akin to many that I’ve said before, but he knew there was no malice behind it.  
“Help me put it on?” He held it out towards me. I took it, and he turned around so it could fix it on. A little messing around with one of the belt loops on his jeans and the attachment on the tail, and all done. I placed my hands on his hips and kissed his neck to signify I was finished.  
“Are you ready to go now?”  
“Yup,” He looked over his shoulder, “’Love you, Kuya,”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
